The final journey of Ash
by Aaml1000
Summary: Ash travels through all the regions in order to get the pokemon master title by winning the ultimate league. As friends grow into something more, Ash can't help but long for his girl. well, not yet, but he sure as hell hoped she would be. If he could just be brave enough to ask her. AAML.


Kalos

sweat was dripping down 19 year old Ash Ketchum's face as he was down to his last pokemon at the finals of the Kalos league. His opponent was a smug, irritating pig, but he was strong.

"Now Pikachu, Thunder!". Pikachu sent a powerful bolt of lightning onto the horn of the unsuspecting Rhydon. "Hah!" his opponent laughed"you just don't get it. Rhydon is a ground type, you idiot!". Ash smirked as he remembered the exact same words used by Blaine on Cinnabar. "I'm correct in thinking that you Rhydon's horn is made of steel, right?". A look of horror passed across the other finalists face as he realised just what was about to happen. The huge bolt of electricity slammed into Rhydon. Electricity coursed through his blood and the ground exploded from the raw power. "Rhydon is unable to battle" the referee announced " Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash from Pallet town.". Ash had done it. He had finally done it. He had won the league. "The victor of this year's Kalos league is Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Congratulations for becoming the world's youngest pokemon league victor". Ash was overjoyed. He had finally done it. And he'd done it for her. If it hadn't been for her, he would never have done any of this. Oh god, he loved her. So much it tore him apart. " hey Ash" he heard a familiar voice say. Goddammit. Not again. Not her. Serena looked at him and winked. He was so hot, she thought. Tall, muscular, handsome. "why don't we go to bed, Ash", she said with a longing glint in her eye. Ash agreed, not fully grasping her meaning. They put their sleeping bags next to each other and started to sleep. Serena pretended to sleep, but she didn't realise what was going on when she opened her eyes. Was Ash...crying? This had never been seen before. He was usually so strong. "why did you have to leave...? he said. "Ash? What's going on? She asked, not seeing the picture he was staring at. Ash didn't say anything. He just pushed her aside and ran. He ran deep into the forest, beyond it. He kept running until he collapsed. Maybe the pain would stop him thinking about her. But god it didn't. It just got worse. She had always been there when he was feeling sad, or sick or hurt. So he kept running until somebody shouted "Ash, wait up!"

Brock walked up to Ash. "Look, man. I know you miss her, but you can't do this to yourself. What would she think if she knew this?". "I just won't tell her" Ash said stubbornly. "Damn it Ash, when are you going to see that she loves you? She's loved you ever since you were 10. That's 9 years, Ash". "She doesn't love me Brock. She never has, she never will. Every day I wake up, it's for her. I do everything for her. She's amazing. She's like an angel. What would a girl like her, who could have any boy she wants, want with a lowlife like me?". Ash turned on his best friend and kept running.

Brock stared at the forlorn trainer. How stupid could the both of them be? They wanted to tell the other. But for some unknown reason, the love they had for each other was obvious to everyone around. Except for Gary and Tracey (who wanted the love of the the gym leader). That had surprised Brock. I mean, Ash and Misty showed so many signs towards each other during the orange islands, and Gary actually knew, but he wanted Misty and wanted to rub it in Ketchum's face. That idiot. He can't win. Bloody Richboy had never lost anything apart from a pokemon battle. Well, it was time to face facts. He had dated Misty once. He should have realised that her mind was on Ash the whole time. He can't win this time. Not if his opponent was Ash. This was the only time Gary wouldn't get the girl. Because that wasn't what Misty liked. Misty liked romance. Especially when Ash did it. When he hit fourteen, Ash had learned how to flirt. He still played up clueless because girls left him alone when he did that. He was a promising trainer who was good-looking and famous. Girls wanted him as a trophy husband. Well, except some of his travelling companions. Oh dammit. He really hated Sinnoh. Dawn had absolutely ruined with her tactless flirting. And when she tried to get rid of Ash's prized Misty lure. She had suspected that they were more than friends. But that blue-haired skank hadn't given up. Wait? What was he saying? Dawn was really nice. Wow. He was way to obsessed with getting Ash and Misty together.

"Wait Ash. At least let me come with you". Ash thanked his best friend, and they walked all the way to the train. They kept talking while they were on the train. Ash was leaving Kalos. He had left a letter to Serena explaining everything apart from her name. He couldn't bear to write that. The horn sounded. They had left Kalos. Now they were in...

UNOVA

"Hey Cilan! Hey Iris" he said as he greeted his friends. "Don't tell me you've forgotten" said Iris rolling her large golden-brown eyes in annoyance "you're such a kid". "Hey" said Ash in mock defensiveness "I just won the Kalos league you know". "what, seriously?" Iris said, wide-eyed. "Yes, seriously" said brock as he strode towards them. "Hi. I'm Brock. What's your name?". "My name's Iris" she said " I'm going to be the world's greatest Dragon master!". "That sounds like somebody we know, except she loved water pokemon, ISN'T THAT RIGHT ASH!". Ash blushed and tried to change the subject. "So, what did I forget Iris?". "Goddammit Ash, seriously? You forgot it was my birthday!". "Oh Jesus christ Iris i'm so sorry." Ash smiled mischeivously "Well, actually,I didn't forget...". "What? What do you mean" Iris said, anxious to hear what he was talking about. " I mean that I reserved a place at the happy Haxorus for dinner and drinks". "Oh my god Ash thanks" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Ash frowned. There was only one person he let do that...but she was gone now. She didn't want him. She had walked out on him. Nobody noticed Cilan's dark expression when Iris hugged Ash. And even if they did, nobody would've cared. Because who wants a stupid pokemon connoisseur when they could have a league champion? The girl he'd loved for a year and a half did. And now she was hugging one of his best friends.

"This is the bessht party ever, Ash" Iris said in a drunken haze. " Thanks Iris" Ash said. Cilan expression turned darker. She never said anything like that to him. He walked over. " Hi Iris. Can I get you something" He asked with a forced smile, hoping to earn her gratitude, at least once. " Um, OK... I'll be back shoon, Ash" She turned, and just as Cilan was about to follow, Ash tapped Cilan's shoulder. No. He would not be lectured by his worst rival. But just as he was about to rebuke Ash, his former friend, he heard him whisper into his ear " go get her, tiger". Ash had known all along. He wasn't trying to steal Iris, he was trying to be nice to his friend. And part of the idea had been to set them up. Cilan faced his friend with newfound faith. He put on a nervous smile and said shakily "sir, yes sir". Ash smiled and pushed him towards her. She saw Cilan. A warm tingly feeling passed through her as he came close. That was just the alcohol. She DID NOT love Cilan Tridon (a/n: I know that's a horrible surname/pun, but I was out of ideas.) In an attempt to cover up her nervousness, she mustered up all her courage and angrily said "finally Shilan. I've been waiting for agesh". "Is that good or bad" he said. She blushed at his wit(which she loved) but shook it off and was about to speak when he did it. Cilan leaned in and kissed her. Not a friendly kiss on the cheek, but the real thing. A full-fledged kiss. And it was one of the best moments of her life. The great feeling of his lips against hers, his strong scent of flowers and meadows which made her want to buckle down and sit there staring at him. Suddenly, she remembered herself and pulled away. "What the hell are you doing, Cilan?" she shouted. Cilan just stared, not sure how to explain himself. What the hell had he done? He had just ruined his chances with Iris. Well, that's what he thought until Iris did this. She smiled impishly. She walked slowly to him. " If you're going to do it, at least do it properly" she whispered, and with that she stood on her tiptoes, brought his head close and kissed him. It was perfect. The room cleared out until only Ash and Bianca were watching. "I always thought those two were perfect for each other" she remarked. "So did I, Bianca, so did I". Bianca then saw her current partner, Stefan. "Ohhhh Honey! I'm over here" Bianca cooed as she giggled lightheadedly and ran over to him, pulling him out the door. Ash chuckled and then turned his attention Ash walked over to them. " I'm sorry to break up a nice moment, but I've got a league to win.". Iris and Cilan ignored him. " I guess i'll take it tomorrow. By the way, you guys have to share a room." This time they didn't ignore him. They nodded, and then went back to the kiss they so longed to return to. It was 00:25 when Cilan and Iris finally went to sleep. After a long night they had been waiting for since they met, they had a long, well-earned rest. "well, at least it turned out all right for them. But Brock, nobody is ever gonna love us" Ash said sadly. " For crying out loud Ash, don't you realise that Misty still loves you" Brock said angrily. "Stop it Brock, she doesn't. She walked out on me. I would have given everything for her to stay. But she didn't love me enough to stay. Anyway, I was wrong. We know who loves you Brock...". " Stop it ,Ash. I can't love her. We used to, but then...it happened. You know, that's why she..." "I know Brock. I know. Anyway, is it time?. Brock stared at Ash. "well, since you got your badges on the way here, I'd say that you could do it anytime". "Ok. I'm just gonna tell Myst..." Ash said nonchalantly. "Ok...wait, what? Did I hear you right" Brock asked incredulously. " yeah. I'm gonna phone Misty".

" So... how have you been Myst?" Ash asked akwardly. " Umm...fine" she said, mirroring Ash's expression. " When will you be coming back, Ash" she asked, with a hopeful expression on her , puzzled by the look of longing in her eyes, said "gee Myst, I don't know, maybe a few months?" Misty looked downcast at the answer, and for once since she had left him he wondered if maybe, just maybe she still loved him to the tiniest fraction of how he loved her. She flashed a smile and Ash's heart did backflips. " Bye Ash" she said. "love you Myst" he replied. A look of shock passed over her face as Ash hung up, quickly realising that he had thought out loud. He sighed. It was time to do something else anyway. Ash quickly smashed his way into the top sixteen with his experience and strength. Then he was top eight. Top 4. And now he was in the finals. They were down to their last pokemon and it was Muk vs Meganium. "Quick, Muk, trap meganium! Muk used his signature move of just sitting on the opponent so they couldn't move. " Now Muk, body slam!" "MUUUK" SLAM. " Now, finish it off with a sludge bomb!" Three large balls of mud slammed into Meganium. "Meegaa...". "Meganium is unable to battle, Ash from Pallet town is the victor and the Unova champion". " We did it Muk. We did it...". But Ash Ketchum was far from happy. In fact, Ash was positively miserable. The crowd reminded him of someone who would always be there cheering for him. Someone who he loved more than anyone else. And that soemeone was Misty Waterflower. Ash was done with Unova. But now, if he was to get anywhere near to his loved one, he would have to meet up with someone who...wasn't the most understanding person. And that person was 13 year old Dawn Berlitz. But to pass through Sinnoh, he had to meet her at some point. And he dreaded that moment more than anything he had ever imagined. And exactly the same went for pikachu.

SINNOH SAGA

" Oh my God! ASH AND PIKACHU ARE COMING THROUGH SINNOH!" an infatuated 13 year old blue haired co-ordinater screamed with delight. "BUNEARY" shouted buneary, equally excited about seeing her yellow bundle of joy. Piplup rolled his eyes in annoyance. Couldn't she see that Ash Ketchum would never love her? Seriously, by the way he carried that lure and handkerchief around, it was pretty obvious he had his sights set on some-one else. The only thing that piplup found annoying about dawn was her idiocy. She spent all her time pining over the dream guy who thought of her as a sister, when she didn't notice that two pretty goddamn handsome guys were fighting tooth and claw over her( not that piplup was into humans, that would be weird, but they were pretty handsome, there was no doubt about it).

"Goddamit Paul, she wants me!" Kenny shouted, much more aggressive than usual. Paul responded "Why would she want a loser like you?", rather out of character for his usual cool but cruel character. Starngely, Paul had changed a lot. Thanks to Dawn, he respected and loved his pokemon, almost as much as he loved her. But Kenny was on a different level. Just like Ash had loved Misty since they had first met 9 years ago, Kenny had loved Dawn since she was 8. He was Paul's rival through and through. The worst part was that she seemed to like him more...intimately than Paul. Which meant he had to end this. And not with a pokemon battle.

Oh God. There was nothing he could do. Whichever way he took, he would have to pass through Twinleaf town. "C'mon Ash it'll be fine" said Brock, very nervously. "What! The girl's obsessed with me! She just can't get it in her head that I don't like her that way. I remember last time we went to Twinleaf Town.

(Flashback)

"Hey Ash" Dawn said, smiling "I brought you some punch". "Oh, thanks" he said, not really focusing. "What's wrong, Ash" Dawn's voice quickly to one of concern. "It's nothing... just a really, really close friend who I um... really liked left me a long time ago, and i've thought about...it for ages now" said Ash, carefully sifting through his words so that Dawn wouldn't really grasp the concept of it. "I understand Ash" she said. No you don't. You think you do, but you don't. Hurts...so...much. Ash's thoughts went wild with sadness. "What was he called, Ash?" Dawn said, still not grasping that as well as talking about Misty, Ash was trying to hint that they weren't an "Item". " Ummm... he was called...I,I don't like talking about it" He said, hoping she would believe him. He loved talking about her, but only in front of Brock, because Brock already knew. Well, he said he knew it even before Ash did, but Ash doubted that. Paul and Kenny were giving Ash dirty looks. Ash wondered what he had done to offend them, but in his heart of hearts, he already knew. Because that was exactly the same look he'd seen so many times before... Tracy, Gary,Rudy. He wondered what he had done to offend them.

(end flashback)

(Cerulean city gym)

"Hey Red" said an annoying voice. "Leave me alone, you jerk." came her reply. "Yeah Gary, leave her alone. She doesn't like you, right Misty?". Oh God. Tracy was here too? This couldn't get worse. "Misty! I love you! I hope you love me! I will always love you for saving my sister!". Rudy? How the hell was he even here. And then it just got worse. "MISTY! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANY OF THOSE LOSERS!". Was that the little samurai dude who kept kidnapping her, calling her a wench and then crying when she hit him with her mallet? "Brian, right?" she said. This seriously was rock bottom. This could not get worse. And then it just got worse

_Prepare for trouble!_

_And make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jesse!_

_James!_

_Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth, that's right!_

_Wobbu-ffet!_

_Mime, mime!_

What do they want now? Misty asked herself. She was now trapped in a circle of boys hitting on her, with team rocket and no dreamy pokemon master Ketchum to step in and save the day. "Relax, little girl" James said "me and Jess here aren't here for you, for once. We're here to save you. Basically, we're here to crush their hopes and dreams". Was it just Misty, or did James say 'Jess' rather dreamily? And what did they mean by crushing their dreams? Jesse smiled cruelly to the boys and said " Listen up kids. We're only gonna say this once. We know what's been going on for years now. Heck, we followed that twerp for, what, 9 years? Anyway, Misty, just so you know, he has six keepsakes, a picture and everything you've ever given him still with him". Misty frowned, pretending to have no idea. Inside she was doing a victory dance. "Stupid gal. Ya know exactly what we're talkin' bout. Don' play dum, with us Missy" Meowth said. His English had improved considerab;y over all the years. " So anyway, you have realised that the red-head has, is and always will be in love with Ash Ketchum, pokemon Master, pioneer and the only guy in the world who loves the red more than any of you chumps put together!" James and Jesse said in unison. "What" "did" "she" "say?". Gary and Tracy alternately in hushed whispers. Misty didn't want to get angry. She wanted to admit it. But instead, she blushed tomato red and shouted at them. She insulted Ash and them. She said he was stupid and she could never love him. Nobody was convinced. . They had always been so annoying, but they were nice people at heart. " Oh Yeah, an' befor we forget, red, we got two letters for ya. One from d'ese two loveboirds and one we stole from Ketchum when he was sleepin". "You did what?" shouted Misty. "relax, he didn't have the guts to give it you anyway. For a pokemon master, he's pretty cowardly. Anyway, you should be thanking us" Jesse said nonchalantly. "Did..did you just say Ash was a coward?" Misty said, an angry tone in her voice. 'Oh brother' thought Jesse. "Only when it comes to love.". "Oh yeah, before we go, our letter is a wedding invitation. Make sure the twerp comes". And with that Team Rocket sailed away, leaving a very confused Misty. She opened the card from Team Rocket first. "HEY! YOU FORGOT ASH'S LETTER!" Misty screamed after them. Jess turned and smiled and turned. She teased. "We thought you DIDN'T care and that he was stupid. Bye". And with that

_You are invited to the wedding of Jesse and James Femesse. Please bring your twerpish boyfriend. The dress code is formal. The wedding is in 5 months, but as a close friend, you get a lot of time to prepare (and persuade that stubborn kid to come over here, watch the wedding and finally kiss you!) Lots of fond regards, _

_Jesse Fatale (soon to be Femesse)_

Gary and Tracey looked dumbstruck. As they walked away, the same thought flashed through their heads. 'Ketchum' they thought 'you're dead'

Misty stood there dumbstruck. She had rage and sadness conflicting inside her. She would do anyything for that letter. There could be so many possibilities. She really did hope that... it was a...confession. Yeah. Whatever. She wanted Ash Ketchum to love her, and kiss her and marry her and have adorable Ketchum babies with black hair and blue eyes and determination and romance. And they would marry somebody else's kids and they would continue the Ketchum line. But that would never happen. She would neve know that the letter was, I fact, a confession. She would never know the text. She would never see the letter. She would never know what Ash had written:

_Dear Misty Waterflower,_

_I...don't know how to say this. Ok. But I will. For you. Misty, when you fished me out of that river, my favourite colour became Orange. I always thought you were some sort of Angel. I loved when you were angry or happy. Remember the time on the Orange islands? I knew you and Tracy were together were a couple. But when I was sick, I still called for you. Not cause I was sick. I was, but I really wanted to see your face. And that time at my 16th birthday, when you kissed Gary? I cried for the next year and a half. I stopped crying, but the pain never left. What the hell am I writing? This isn't romantic. This is me being a bitter idiot who has no feeling. Anyway, though you never loved me, and never will, I will always, always love you. You are my heart and soul. Everything I've ever done, I've done it for you. I love you are my driving force. I wake up for you. I dream of you. The nightmares happen frequently. You tell me you hate me or you die. If that happened, I would die. I would have no reason_

_Ash_

She had to tell him how she felt. She had to admit her feelings and get rid of the conflict insude of her. She loved him more tha anyone, anything in the world. She loved him so much it hurt. She loved him, and nobody would ever come close. She ran to the video phone. She called his number. "Ash! Ash!

The video phone rang in the pokemon centre. "Call for Ash Ketchum!" Ash ran to the video phone, hoping to see the one face which made his heart do backflips. "Mist!"

Misty's heart skipped a beat as Ash's face appeared on the screen, his chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness. She tried to speak, to tell him how she felt, but now words came out.

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

Why? Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I love you, ash, and I always will.

. The screen dimmed as a sad smile flashed across Ash's face. She was so beautiful it hurt. There was a chasm inside of him. He wanted her with a fire. It was like his love was being slowly burned at the stake. The videophone turned off and Ash left the pokemon centre. "C'mon Brock. It's time to face it. Now, we're in Twinleaf town".

TWINLEAF TOWN

" ASH IS OUTSIDE!" Dawn squealed, the 13 year old still so naïve that she didn't realise that he a) obviously loved Misty, and b) that she managed to overlook the six year age difference. "BUNEARY" screeched Buneary, seeing her pikachu. 'Goddamit' thought Pikachu. 'I don't love her. I've told her and she says don't deny it. Can't she just see that I don't want to get with her, but I like Marill'. 'maariilll' he thought. What a cute Marill she was. No Pikachu. It's not gonna happen. She's Tracey's Marill's daughter for God's sake. And Tracey's Marill was a good friend of his. But that particular Marill was so cute, and she was in his egg group and was only 4 months younger. In fact, Pikachu hated this trip almost as much as Ash did. 'Here it comes, Pikachu ol' buddy, time to suck it up' thought Ash. Slam! The door was pulled open and Brock and Ash winced as Dawn excitedly shoved them into the house and slammed the door behind them. Damn. There was no escape now. Dawn ripped their backpacks off them, ran into the kitchen and hurried back with two cups of freshly made herbal tea. "I made it myself, you know" Dawn said, acting like making tea was something that was exclusive to very few people. "Wow. It tastes...nice" said Ash, trying not to grimace at the incredibly strong blend of herbs and tea leaves. "Nice? NICE? Is that all you can say? UUGGGHHH! I work really hard to make a nice cup of tea for you, and all you can do is say it tastes nice? You ungrateful pig!". And with that Dawn stormed off, crying. Oh god. So nice wasn't enough? He was lying through his teeth when he said nice, he seriuosly couldn't hande fantastic. "Mind if I sit with you?" It was Dawn's mother. " Look, I know it's akward to have someone you think of as a little sister to have a crush on you, but try to see it from her point of view. You're big, strong, handsome, and she's been with you for some Pikachu, we all know that Buneary has a huge crush on you, but don't hate her because of it. And trust me, I know the situation very well. I was travelling with this guy called Archie. He was a water pokemon trainer. He had such a huge crush on me, but I saw him as a little brother. When he asked me out, I was already with Dawn's father. He became so bitter that he founded team Aqua. So Ash, when you tell her, make sure she'll be able to deal with it. But before you do that, you should probably tell Paul and Kenny that you don't like Dawn, because they want to kill you for stealing Dawn". Ash thanked Dawn and ran outside to find Paul and Kenny shouting at each other. They stopped and turned their heads, narrowing their eyes at Ash. " You've got some nerve showing up here, Ketchum" Kenny said angrily. "If you take her, you're dead" Paul said, a wild look on his face. " Guys, I don't like Dawn. Seriously, she likes me, but I do not like her. Well, she's nice, but she's really obsessive. And anyway, there's someone else. Also, she's six years younger than me , so that would be really weird". " Really" Paul and Kenny said in unison, a look of hope on their expressions. "Really" said Ash solemnly. Both of them sighed in relief and thanked Ash for telling them.

Dawn sat in her room, crying, He always made her cry. Every time. Did he even love her? Or was it just her? If he did love her, why didn't he say anything? Suddenly, there was a loud laugh. It was team Rocket, no doubt about it. But this time, they were properly laughing, like they thought she had a childish crush and it was really cute. "What do you want from me?" screamed Dawn " You losers! You're such stalkers, leave Ash alone! Stop causing Trouble!" " Did she say trouble"

_Prepare for trouble, we'll crush your dreams_

_And make it double, it is what it seems_

_To protect the twerp from akward situations_

_To get the red her twerp with lots of persuasion_

_To denounce the evils of a high school crush_

_Ugh! We're gonna make you turn to slush!_

_Jesse_

_James_

_Team rocket help red at the speed of light _

_You just can't win this particular fight!_

_Meowth, he's right_

_Wobbu-ffett (what he said)_

_Mime, mime ( Hell no, the twerp is not going with you)_

" What are you talking about" Dawn said curiously. "Aww, she's so clueless! Don't you realise, blue twerp? Ash has never loved you, and he will never love you. He is in love with Misty Waterflower of the cerulean city gym!" Jesse said triumphantly. " What?" Dawn asked, as cold realisation struck her. Ash burst in. "Hey Dawn, you all right?" Ash asked. She was as pale as a ghost. "Is it true Ash?" she asked. "What? What's true?". Dawn gathered up all her anger. "Goddammit Ash, is it true that you love some random wench called Misty?!". " Dawn you're like a sister to me. But I never loved you in that way. Same with Pikachu and Buneary. And forgive me what I'm about to say" Ash breathed in. He looked at Dawn and collected all the anger he had felt when she insulted Misty. And for the first time in 8 years, Ash Ketchum exploded. " Dawn, I may not love you, but you've got no damn right to insult the only person I will ever love. You've been pining over someone who will NEVER love you, and you haven't noticed that Paul and Kenny are fighting tooth and claw over you. And if you did, you didn't even care. What do you know about their fights, huh, Dawn? I bet you didn't know that they're having a duel, tomorrow at dawn. It's ironic, isn't it? One of them's gonna die for Dawn, at dawn. So wake up and smell the coffee, Dawn, because you have some serious running to do".

Dawn was shocked. She had never seen him like this. And then everything became clear among hi anger. Team Rocket smirked as the scene unfolded. Then Dawn said among tears " thank you, Ash. You've helped me see who's really important to me. I always thought I loved you, but I was wrong. Thank you Ash, for everything. Now I've got a duel to stop".

Before Dawn left, Ash said "go get 'em, tiger". Dawn smiled and started running. " Oh yeah. Jesse, James, I'll be there. Pikachu too". "PIKA". James looked at Ash and smiled " AAWW! Twerp, that;s really sweet. Oh yeah, and look out for mistletoe!". " But I thought you only hang mistletoe at christmas?" asked a confused Ash. " Dimwit! It's July the 24th, so in 5 months, it'll be christmas on our wedding day. Anyway, gotta fly! See ya". Ash couldn't wait to see Misty again. He longed for the feel of her silky hair (which she now kept loose, instead of in a side ponytail). He loved the touch of her body against his when she got scared and instinctively grabbed his arm. But she wasn't there now. And there wasn't much he could do about that.

'I can't believe that I never realised how determined they were. But I guess the real question is, which one do I choose?' Dawn thought. ' Paul's really cute, but so's Kenny'. Kenny was charming, and loved his pokemon and looked so sweet in his contest outfit. Paul was dark, and mysterious (Which made him look soooo sexy) and adored her. She had known Kenny longer, and she knew he would be the one lying on the floor dying. Paul's cold, calculating mind would not have it any other way. And that's when she realised that she didn't like Paul. He was handsome, but cruel to his pokemon. He would shoot Kenny without any conscience and then expect her to love him. She HAD to save Kenny.

Dawn reached Twinleaf hill just in time. "PAUL! KENNY! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Dawn screamed at the two trainers, one of whom was sweating nervously, the other triumphantly staring at his opponent, knowing all competition would soon be removed. "Dawn?" asked Paul, looking up at the top of the hill. "Dee-dee?" inquired Kenny, his epilets shining in the brilliant sunlight as he stared up at the sapphire-haired co-ordinator. "OK boys, stand in front of me". The two rivals stood in front of Dawn, anticipating the moment which they both thought was coming. "Close your eyes, boys" Dawn commanded mischievously. "So which one of us is it gonna be, Dee-dee" Kenny said, smiling in the way which Dawn thought looked reeaaallly hot. "Stop calling her that, Kenny. She doesn't like it" Paul said aggressively. " Actually, I kind of like it. It's quite endearing. Just like Kenny" Dawn giggled as she brought the surprised co-ordinator's head towards her own. Their lips touched and a rush of excitement and happiness went through Dawn. The two lovestruck co-ordinators smiled at each other, blushed, and kissed again. But this time Kenny brought Dawn towards him. They were so happy that they didn't notice Paul's angry expression and clenched fists, or the fact that he was raising his gun.

As soon as their lips connected, Paul knew it was over. She had made her choice. He couldn't stand by and let this happen. Sadly, when Kenny kissed Dawn, his mind snapped. Calculating Paul disappeared. The only one that was left was...Cruel Paul. Mean Paul. Smug, evil and angry Paul. And this Paul had a gun. He wasn't gonna let her go this easy. He was going to fight. Paul charged the two co-ordinators at full speed, knocking them apart. He swung a kick into into Kenny's face, then pushed him backwards into a rock. Kenny started to choke up blood. Paul whirled round to face Dawn, a blazing fury in his eyes. He rushed at Dawn and pinned her to the ground. "Come on, Dawn. We both know who you really love,right? Come on, kiss me. KISS ME!" Dawn broke free of his grip and huddled by a rock. "Please, Paul. Stop. Please" Dawn sobbed in fear. "You leave me no choice. You know, I used to love you. But now... you're a wimp. A pathetic little slut who won't even stand up for her execution" Paul sneered. He held up his gun and held it to Dawn's head. "Oh God" muttered Dawn amidst tears. " Get off her, you coward" said a weak voice "pick on somebody your own size". Kenny stood up, his body propped up on the rock. "Get away from the smartest, sweetest, cutest and greatest woman on this planet. I said GET AWAY!". Paul turned around to see Kenny rushing at him, blood streaming from his nose and mouth. Kenny swung a punch at Paul. It connected with his jaw, temporarily stunning him. Kenny wrestled him to the floor, going for the throat. Paul looked up, his eyes wide with fear as the co-ordinator's hands clasped him round the throat. He instinctively brough up his gun and fired. A jolt of pain went through Kenny as the bullet went through his head. He staggered backwards before collapsing to the floor. Paul's lilac and blue top was splattered with warm, sticky, crimson red fluid. "KENNY!" screamed Dawn, crying like nothing before. Paul told her to shut up. He brought up his gun to fire one final bullet to end her pathetic life. She would die on her lover. Suddenly, a flash of steel sliced the air and a knife appeared, impaling Paul's hand to a nearby tree. "Hey Dawn, I'm back. It seems like you finally got your coffee" said Ash, smiling as he tied Paul to the tree. " Ash... you...you saved me" she said, crying with mourning and gratefulness. "Nuh-uh Dawn, I helped, but that knife ain't mine. In fact, you'll be surprised who threw it. And Dawn, i'm...i'm sorry about Kenny"Ash said, knowing the feeling of having something you loved so much taken away from you. Dawn smiled painfully. "But, Ash, who did throw the knife?" Dawn asked, choking in sadness, but her curiosity intact. "Ummmm, best see for yourself" Ash said pointing. There sat Johanna Blitzel in a Team rocket uniform, in the Team Rocket balloon and armed to the teeth. "Mother...Is that you?" Dawn asked, not believing it was true. Johanna nodded and smiled grimly. "HEY, PURPLE HAIR" Johanna shouted. Paul and James looked at her. "Not you James, the lunatic" She said. "You crazy piece of sh*t! I'm gonna B*tch-slap you all the way to the hole you came from! This is team rocket, I'm her mother and you tried to kill my Dawn! I'm armed to the teeth with 53 different weapons! I can kill you in 250+ ways, and I sure as hell would like to! Now get out of Dawn's life, or you'll have 234 squadrants of team Rocket elites hunting you down, with special orders to take you out, slowly and painfully. You got that?" Johanna shouted down at the terrified boy. Paul was paralysed with fear. How the Hell was he meant to know that Johanna was a member of the team rocket Primary circle? Johanna threw a knife and cut his ropes, telling him to run. Paul upped and left, running as fast as his cowardly legs would carry him. Eventually, he would receive severe counselling and end up with a fashonista called Serena in Kalos. But that was a different story. Dawn looked up at her mother,shocked that her mother was part of the most evil organisation in the history of the world. "How could you, Mother? How could you join them?The sick freaks that steal ?" Dawn asked, crying in fear,sadness and rage. Ash said "Calm, Dawn. Your Mother's a bit more like Jesse and James, You know, good people at heart. They try to steal Pikachu, but give him back eventually. They're actually nice people. Annoying,but nice" Ash said, trailing off at the end of the sentence as he rembered that these nice people had helped him to realise his true feelings about a certain red-haired beauty (*cough*Misty*Cough*), for which he would be forever grateful. "Dawn. Listen to me. I was in team Rocket before you were born. But I solemnly swear I have never stolen another person's pokemon. I won top co-ordinator fair and square. All I do for the rocket's is spy. I give them information on people like team Aqua and team Magma, Team Plasma and team Flare. But I'm no thief" Johanna said sternly. Jesse and James nodded in acknowledgement, the looked in each others eyes and blushed. Dawn's anger subsided slightly, and she turned back to the corpse of her mahogany-haired lover. "Hey Brock?" Ash whispered to his lecherous best friend. "Yeah?" He replied, almost as quietly as Ash. "Do you think I should do ….you know what?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Brock's face whent white as a ghost as he realised what his friend was thinking about. "Are you sure, Ash? I mean, you know how much damage he can do...". "I'm doing it" said Ash. "Doing what?" said Dawn. Ash concentrated. He concentrated on the one being who valued life and hated it lost more than any other. He concentrated on one who was formerly evil. A blinding flash of purple appeared and Ash crumpled to the floor, having exhausted his powers of Aura calling him from the darkest depths of the Earth, where him and his like lived. "Mewtwo. At your servive" A booming voice said.

The cat like being assessed the situation. Him and his favourite Meowth had come at the calling of the one who he had met so long ago. "Ashton. Long time, hasn't it" he said, smiling down on the weakened boy. "Yeah. But we got no time to talk. Kenny... was murdered" he said, choking his words as he pointed to the scrawny mess of blood. Mewtwo's eyes filled with a murderous rage, the same he had felt when he escaped Giovanni. "What sick-minded person would waste life like this? And he can say he's in love? No. The egotistical, satanic, selfish swine!" he shouted, his sudden mood-swing surprising everyone apart from Ash and Brock. "Mewtwo. Stop it" Ash said weakly. Meowth looked at his long-lost friend in shock. "Meowth-two!" he shouted gleefully, jumping down from the ground, rolling and landing in the arms of his long lost companion. They started a conversation in Meowthish, so nobody else would hear. Ash, Brock, Jesse and James introduced the others to Mewtwo. Mewtwo said Hello, read Dawn's mind and gave his condolences. Then he turned to Ash. "The only way to save her is a pokemon's tears. So why I am I here. I am artificial. I cannot cry" Mewtwo said, anxiously and obviously confused. " I know this is cruel, but you need to convey all the memories of...well, you know what I mean... onto Dawn's pokemon. It's the only way that the pokemon will cry. You should probably show her too" Ash said, forcing himself to do this to Dawn. " I can't do that, Ash. You know I can't. It's...It's inhumane. The only way i'll agree to this is if everyone sees this" Mewtwo said, floating above them. Ash sadly nodded as him, Brock and Pikachu braced themselves for a world of pain they had already seen.

(Flashback)

Mewtwo opened his eyes, pondering his existence. He saw the men in labcoats. What were they doing here? He looked out at them, through the cylindrical glass test tube...test tube? He was a lab experiment? He wasn't real? Then how the hell was he feeling emotion. Anger flowed through him. Not just an experiment. A malfunction. That day, he killed them all.

After apologising to the chosen one, Mewtwo had gone to live in a secret valley full of pokemon. He was content there, living among the pokemon. But one day, a droning sound came from above. A huge plane with R emblazoned on it flew over the valley, a droning sound a harbinger of doom. It flew directly over the large reserve. A large metal object dropped by a blue-haired woman fell from the plane. It hit the ground. Fire and chaos burst out. Mewtwo managed to teleport most of the pokemon out, but not all of them made it. And as he was leaving the now-barren land, he came across the twisted,charred remains of a rattata. From that day forth, Mewtwo swore he would have revenge.

(Flashback end)

Dawn fell to the floor with her pokemon simultaneously, tears streaming thick and fast. A strange blue energy was drawn out of Ambipom and Piplup's tears. They flew towards Kenny. As they hit Kenny, he made a small gasping noise. Blood still came from his mouth as he looked up at the 13 year-old. "Hey Dee-dee" He said in a pained voice. "Oh my God, Kenny. DON"T EVER DIE ON ME AGAIN!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "Sorry" he said. A loud click came from up in the balloon. Johanna looked down at Mewtwo. She narrowed her eyes. " I'm sorry to break up your re-union, Dawn. But I've been waiting for this moment a long time. Mewtwo, let's finish this"

Dawn looked up at her mother in shock. Of course it was her. Giovanni had ordered the bomb. Johanna had dropped it. "I have anti-psychic dampers, Mewtwo. You can't use that. This'll be a fair fight. Come on. I know you. Heck, I almost killed you last time. Come on, Mewtwo. Tooth and claw". Johanna lunged at Mewtwo, revealing a multitude of knives. Mewtwo drew out his claws and bared his razor-sharp teeth. Johanna scratched him with specially sharpened nails, then dodged as he swung a foot. But Mewtwo bit her arm as it came towards his head, and drew blood. Mewtwo's eyes went red as he smelled blood. His momentary distraction gave Johanna the time to swing out a knife and stab his paw. Mewtwo staggered backwards, releasing his grip on Johanna. She backflipped away from her adversary. She landed on her feet, panting heavily. Mewtwo looked at his hand and seethed. "Okay, you heartless, spiteful witch, one last move. Let's finish this, once and for all" Mewtwo snarled at the cold-hearted blue rocket standing across him. She nodded grimly, pulling out her longest, sharpest and coldest sword. They charged. Mewtwo quickly summoned his legendary spoon and knocked Johanna back. Throwing it aside, Mewtwo launched himself at Johanna. But Johanna instinctively rolled and stood up. Mewtwo and Johanna jumped at each other, screaming with rage. Mewtwo felt happy as he finally hit her in the stomach. She couldn't survive much longer. Johanna coughed blood onto Mewtwo. "Look down, sucker. I did accomplish my mission" Johanna said smugly. Then she talked into a hidden microphone "Commander Johanna Blitzel, reporting unfit for duty. In fact, I will never be seen again. But, tell Gio, tell him mission accompished. And if he wouldn't mind paying for the coffin..." . She hung up. Mewtwo and Johanna looked at each other, as they realised they were similar. Both were mass murderers, both had missions. And as they're smiling bodies slumped over each other, they realised 'mission accomplished'.

As Ash, Brock, Dawn and her new partner Kenny solemnly made their way to the stadium, Ash felt a deep slash of emotional pain. He knew she would be watching him. But she couldn't be there. That killed him inside. Ash fell to the floor, keeping in tears of depression."Ash, are you alright?" Brock asked worriedly. Ash looked up at him. Brock saw the tears in his eyes. Ash wasn't hurt. At least, not physically. He was dying in the worst way possible. Now of all times, when he was about to win the Sinnoh league (hopefully) for the woman he loved, he was having doubts. He knew the feeling. Does she love me? Of course she couldn't. I'm not smart, or funny or sophisticated. Ash is pretty good-looking(you can think I'm gay, but seriously. Almost everyone we met was trying to get in on him). "Come on, man. She would kill herself if she knew that you were depriving yourself like this. But first she'd get over here and kill you" Brock said, smiling, though they both knew it was a false one. " I wouldn't care Brock. As long as I get to see her face one more time, all the pain will go away" Ash said, a pained expression upon his already depressed face. "C'mon Ash. Do it for her. She will never forgive you if you drop out. You're chances will be ruined" Brock said. Ash managed a smile. Brock had always known. Ash had always known that too. He acted dense because that had been easier. He knew all about girls. And if he was so dense, how would he notice that Misty was ignoring him? The only person who knew this was Brock. Ash always told the stuff he didn't want Misty to know about him to Brock. He was lying to himself. He told them to Brock because he couldn't say anything clever in Misty's presence. Not that anyone thought he was an idiot anymore. They were all too busy fawning over him. Except for a select few. They would still be the same Brock, Misty, etc. Thank god for that. "You're right Brock. I can do this" Ash said, his mind relighting the fire in his heart. He could do this. He would impress her. He needed to show his maturity. And he would.

"AND now we welcome Ash Ketchum, who has huge respect from all Gym leaders and frontier brains as a prodigal trainer. He has already won two league's, though none as big as the Sinnoh league (Only Hoenn, Johto and of course, Kanto can rival that). Here he comes!". Ash strode into the stadium, bursting with newfound confidence. His rival didn't look to good. Another kid who thought winning all the badges immediately made you a good trainer. Ash had to learn that the hard way. But Ash also learned other things. Help the other's pokemon if it looked like it was really serious (that had happened loads) but never hesitate. Think through your attacks, but don't hesitate in battle. That is the equivalent of losing. "Let's do this!" Ash shouted. The boy nodded, obviously absolutely terrified that his first opponent was to be a league master. "Charmeleon! I choose you!" the boy said, nervously chucking his pokeball. "Ok bulbasaur, let's do this" Ash shouted releasing one of the strongest pokemon in his arsenal. It had the type disadvantage, sure, but Ash seriously doubted that charmeleon was level 100. Bulbasaur was pretty damn gutsy, and one solar-beam was probably strong enough to stun Arcaeus. Ash assessed the charmeleon. Right handed. Strike on left side. Trained in power and strength. Take it by it's legs. Double wrap arms, probably triple. Wrap it's neck so it wouldn't be able to bite or use fire moves. "Charmeleon! Scratch!" The young trainer shouted. " Bulbasaur, use vine whip" Ash said firmly. Two large green vines wrapped around Charmeleon in the exact places Ash had earlier assessed. And Ash expected no less. After all, his pokemon were tactical geniuses. "Triple" Ash said. Bulbasaur obeyed, creating an inescapable cage of vines. "Sleep powder to numb the pain!" Ash said, so the young trainer would at least feel he lost with a disadvantage( not that he wasn't already at one. He was against Ash). "Bulbasaur, finish it with Solar Beam, but a scaled down one, so it just faints. We don't want to seriously injure it". Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He hated having to cut back his true potential, even if it was necessary. The charmeleon fainted as soon as the beam hit him. Ash moved up, until he got to the six on six battles. His first opponent was another one of those creeps who wore a really slutty outfit hoping it would get him to go out with her. Or she was just trying to distract him. Probably both. "Both sides will use six pokemon. The match ends when one trainer has all his or her pokemon deemed unfit to battle. Begin!". The girl smiled and winked at Ash, while throwing her pokeball. Ash made a quiet growling noise that no-one except Brock heard. That was Misty's pose. Brock was struck with realisation as he realised what was going on. Ash was shaking with uncontrollable rage. He turned his cap round. He looked up. He threw his pokeball. As a Pallet trainer, he had always had the strange ability to sort of, convey his thoughts to Pokemon he had a strong bond with. Swellow immediately knew what was happening. As Swellow tended to mate for life (Much like Pikachu) he knew the pain that came from some random female copying your mate in hope of you mating with them. He hated that. He looked down at the torterra and narrowed his eyes. It was going down. The Torterra knew this wasn't a fight it was going to win. He sensed the rage and power coming out of that Swellow. And for once in his life, Torterra was scared. But he would fight. Not because he wanted to, but because his master did. "Swellow, use double team!"Ash shouted. Swellow created multiple copies of himself and dived towards the walking forest called Torterra. "Aerial ace!".Swellow gained speed and maneouvered gracefully through the air along with his flock of copies. "Torterra!Quick!Frenzy plant!" Ash's flirty opponent shouted. "Swellow!Quick attack and then back into Aerial ace!" Swellow went at an incredible pace, dodging all the vines thrown at him. Then, he started maneouvering again. He slammed into Torterra with a white glow around him. The type of the move meant Torterra lost a great deal of health from that attack. "Swellow, finish it with quick wing!". This was one of Ash's famous improvised moves. It took a long time to perfect, but it was really powerful. It was basically a wing attack used while using quick attack. The velocity given by the speed tripled the power of a wing attack. Swellow smashed into Torterra and a foreboding crash was heard as Torterra was thrown into a wall. It was knocked out. "Damn. I guess I under-estimated you. It's just Tobias said you were a real pushover" the girl said, still employing dirty tactics. Ash looked up. She was dead. Ash heard a dark voice in his head 'Hah hah hah! I see you're no longer innocent! Heh, I can finally do...this!". A black substance swirled above him. 'The king of Pokemopolis shall live again! I...will...rule!'. The darkness entered Ash. Ash fell to his knees. He cried in pain and slumped over. Then, he pulled himself up. His eyes were now a cruel void, an evil twinkle in them. 'Oh god. I didn't realise... I didn't realise she had been messing with him that much' Brock thought, as he saw his friend being possessed by all his darkest, cruelest emotions as the king of Pokemopolis. Brock remembered the deal between Ash and the king of Pokemopolis.

(Flashback)

"Child. You cannot escape me. I am your ruler!" Said the darkness. "Look. I'll make a deal. When I think thoughts too evil, you can rise. We'll live in symbiosis. I will acess to everything you can do. You will gain my mind, skills, emotions etc. It's the better deal and you know it. Just send out some black vortex so Brandon thinks he's banished you" Ash said reasonably. The King agreed to this. Thus, Brandon 'captured the king'.

(End flashback)

They should have guessed this was going to happen. Ash was no longer as innocent as he was. He hated the girl he was facing. Now it was her turn to feel pain. The king of Pokemopolis looked at her. "I do not require Pokemon. I am able to create them. I am the brother of Arceus. I created pokemon. I AM A GOD!" the king of Pokemopolis boomed. He sent a black beam of light into the sky. All legendaries apart from Arceus himself saw it. They came. "Take your pick girl. Choose my next five. It does not matter. I will crush you no matter what you give me." he said. The girl forfeited tha match. Well, child. Our deal is broken for the moment. I shall send away my brother's minions first. Then I shall go back into your mind. And for the record, Slate, I am not evil. I care about this one. I...I like him. And of course, as I technically am him, I obviously like... actually, that would be akward to say out loud. See you soon" The king of Pokemopolis disappeared and Ash crumpled again. "The victory goes...to...Ash Ketchum" the referee said, not really knowing what happened there. Ash walked dejectedly to his room. "Dammit. I won. But, I won because a GOD possessed me. What's Misty gonna think? That I'm some kind of freak? Ash's name was called. He beat his opponent until it was the championship final. "So Tobias, we meet again. This time, you'll be beaten. And this time the king is not gonna possess me. And with you, it wouldn't matter. It would be legendary on legendary" Ash said. Tobias smirked. "Each contestant will use six pokemon. Only the challenger for the championship is allowed to make substitutions" said the referee, obviously thinking Ash probably didn't need to substitute. "Darkrai, I choose you" Tobias said as he threw his trademark pokemon down. "Heh. Absol, c'mon out!" Ash said as he threw his pokemon. A shiny Absol appeared out of the pokeball. It eyes glittered menacingly as he saw the opponent in Darkrai. Darkrai narrowed it's eyes. It wasn't scared. He was gonna haunt it's dreams. "Tobias. This Absol is specially trained for Darkrai. You can't win". Tobias gritted his teeth. He had never faced an Absol before. As the disaster pokemon,they could probaby do something pretty unpredictable. "Darkrai!HYPNOSIS" Tobias shouted, losing his cool. Ash smiled. So predictable. "Absol, quickly, psycho cut" Ash commanded. A purble blast came out of Absol's striking red horn. Before Darkrai could do anything, the purple blast hit him. He had no time to hypnotise , an incredibly strong pokemon, reeled backwards, dizzy from the hit. "Absol, use foul play!" Ash said, using Darkrai's own massive attack power against it. Thanks to the attack power of Darkrai, Absol's attack did a huge amount of Damage. Darkrai fell to the floor. Absol stood over Darkrai, daring the floating ghost of darkness to hypnotise him. "Idiot. DARKRAI!USE HYPNOSIS!" Tobias said, happy his chance had finally come. "It's your loss. Last time, I saved you" Ash said smugly. Tobias looked confused as Darkrai put Absol to sleep. Darkrai looked into Absol's dreams and for the first time in his millenia of life, he was scared. This was...evil. This was cruel. Darkrai was a hero. He looked cruel, but he wasn't. This was...wrong. This was cruel. This was Absol

(Inside Absol's dreams)

Oh God. This Pokemon was a killer. He had killed people. He wasn't a warner. He caused disasters. His power levels were off the scale. Darkrai watched helplessly as he watched Absol rip a villager to shreds. That horn was red with blood. The boy had saved millions by catching that Absol. It had calmed down now. But there was no escaping it's rage. This was not Darkrai's usual prey. For this absol, even in sleep, was a predator.

(Outside Absol's dreams)

Darkrai crumpled to the floor. He ran the thoughts again and again in his head. In the end, Tobias was forced to recall the twitching pokemon as it ran away when it saw Absol. "You did it again. How come you're the only one who can beat my Darkrai? Anyway, Latios, I choose you!" Tobias muttered to himself, before shouting out the last sentence.

The intelligent blue bird flew into the air. 'Oh Goddammit. It's the kid again. The good one. And he looks pretty freakin' powerful this time. Can I win this one. He still has six pokemon left. I wonder what he'll pick against me?' Latios thought to himself.

"Pikachu? Can you do this one ol' buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu.

(Of course I can. I'm no goddamn baby. I'll grind this bird into dust. Just say the word and I'll...)

"Pikachu! Thunder armour!" Ash shouted as he looked at his pokemon pleadingly.

(What the..? Do you know how much that hurts? It's pretty damn painful! Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not doing it...Ok fine i'll do it. But you owe me!)

Pikachu shot a powerful thunder into the sky. Grey stormclouds started to gather and crackle. "What the hell are you doing? Your pokemon will be killed!" Tobias screamed. (Hell no. I'm stronger than that. What do you think I am? A f—cking pidgey? I can do this) yelled Pikachu as lightning hit his yellow body. (DAMMIT! I AM PIKACHU!THE PIKACHU! AND I AM NOT LOSING TO SOME TOSSER IN A FANCY OUTFIT!) Pikachu screamed as he broke the lightning, a golden sheen on his body. (Yo blue-bird! You're goin down!) Pikachu said to Latios, not caring who he was. Latios screeched in indignation. "Pikachu! Quick attack!" Ash said, a smirk on his face. Pikachu(Who's natural strength was greatly increased by thunder armour) smashed into Latios,knocking him to the floor. "Pikachu!Golden thunder!" Ash said. Pikachu released a thunder from his super-powered body. The thunder had a gold shine, and when it hit Latios the pokemon was trapped in frozen electricity. Latios was being electrocuted every 20 seconds. "Pikachu. Finish it with iron tail" Pikachu jumped and smashed a glowing tail into the helpless Latios. There was a cloud of dust and as it cleared, Tobias saw his fainted Latios. "Pikachu, break your armour" Ash said softly. Pikachu smashed through the golden covering and looked up at his friend, master and infuriatingly clueless companion. (He hasn't even told Misty yet). "Take a good rest, Pikachu". (Cheers. I'll be cheering for you).


End file.
